


Isolation

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [35]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Legacy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the charloft prompt: hike. Formerly posted on LJ and DW under the title _Alone_.
> 
> * * *

“I asked you politely to go away, Jack,” Daniel said wearily. “What can I say so that you’ll understand? Okay, let’s try: Take a hike.”

Jack shuffled his feet. Daniel had left for his apartment as soon as they confirmed that Teal’c was recovering from Machello’s bug. Jack showed up an hour later to find Daniel sitting silently on his couch, still pale from the drugs that had flooded his system for days, dispirited, tired... alone.

“I can’t leave,” Jack said. “You need a friend.”

Daniel’s laugh was eerily reminiscent of that white room. “Yeah,” he answered quietly. “I did.”


End file.
